


Rashek vs Aigis

by tapiocahearts



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Canon Abilities, Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapiocahearts/pseuds/tapiocahearts
Summary: The immortal tyrant of the Final Empire Rashek meets the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon Aigis in battle. Both powerful combatants in their own respectful universes, which of them would be the victor should they find each other as foes? The Metallic Arts and Persona wielding are two very different powers, which of them will come out on top? Neither of them are people who are willing to go down easily, so they're sure to give it their all. It's Crossover Fight Night. Mistborn Era 1 vs Persona 3. The Lord Ruler vs Anti-Shadow Weapon.
Kudos: 1





	Rashek vs Aigis

**Author's Note:**

> So, first off, I just wanted to mention that this is just for fun. I am by no means an expert on fictional fights and all the things these characters are capable of. I researched each character's abilities and decided who would win should they ever fight in canon. I'm fully aware that the POV gets a bit messy but I wanted to hammer home the fast pace. For reference I'm using Rashek as he is in Mistborn: The Final Empire, when he's at the peak of his power. For Aigis, I'm using her as she is in Persona 3 FES, in the endgame right before the final boss fight. That being said, I hope you all can enjoy this piece and don't feel the need to take it too seriously. I'm a big fan of crossover fights because I like thinking about how different magics and weapons interact with each other. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, thank you for reading!

The Lord Ruler sat idly upon his throne within Kredik Shaw. Watching the world outside his windows burn. The uprisings had been more firm recently. More frequent. And worst of all, more successful. His eyebrows furrowed as he pondered. It had been centuries since a rebellion proved to be this successful. That meant one of three things. Either the skaa had a new method of trickery that they employed, they had far greater numbers than ever before, or they had a new, powerful ally to aid them in their folly. Rashek huffed and resolved himself. He knew he would need to step in this time, for the first time in hundreds of years. He would need to stomp out the fire again, teach the skaa a lesson again. Who did they think they were, rebelling against a God? It was frustrating him how many times he needed to show them their inferiority. But regardless, he remained firm. He knew that today would be the day they took an attempt at his life. They wouldn’t have brought Luthadel to total chaos otherwise. No, today would be when he has to fight. And so he waited on his throne. Waited for an opponent ambitious, and foolish, enough to push past all his defenses, to work their way through the labyrinth of his halls, to finally find themselves in the throne room of God. 

-

After dispatching tens of opponents without difficulty, Aigis finally found herself in a hall that could only lead to her final, and greatest opponent. She had one day been brought to this strange, foreign planet. Wholly separate from Earth in its environment, its politics, and its peoples. It had happened during the Dark Hour, and she was able to call her Persona, so she could only assume this world had connections to the Collective Unconscious. She did not know what her status was on Earth, but as the weeks spent on this new planet went by, she learned of its own conflicts. Its people, the skaa as she’d heard them referred to, were not oppressed by the ever present knowledge and fear of mortality, but rather by a tyrant who calls himself the Lord Ruler. A man whose very presence is feared by his people. Whose abilities far surpass anyone else’s. She did not understand these abilities, she had yet to encounter them as a result of her presumably advanced weaponry and her persona wiping out any opponents rather easily. However, an oppressor is an oppressor. And, as a machine, as a person, designed to protect, Aigis resolved herself to free the people of this planet from their oppression. After all, if she was trapped on this world, then she may as well contribute her efforts to saving it, since she cannot do so for her home planet. And so, with that desire fueling her resolve, she stepped firmly towards the grandiose doors, leading into her next battle. 

-

Mere seconds after settling himself and deciding to wait for his opponent, as though on cue, one of the massive doors of Rashek’s throne room left its hinges with a grating tear and hit the floor with a slam that shook the chamber. Despite the over the top entrance, he merely sighed inwardly and raised his eyes to meet his opponent. And, to say the least, he did not expect what he saw. Standing atop the door it (she?) had just tore from its hinges was a humanoid figure, distinctly female in its looks, and yet unlike any Scadrian human he had ever seen in his millennia of lifetime. Oddly shaped body parts and a complete lack of clothing, though it seemed this creature needed nothing of the sort. What surprised him most was the distinct lack of fire in this alien girl’s eyes. Her expression seemed cold, empty. Her face clearly had expression and yet it was lacking. Before he could gauge her any further however she spoke to him in perfect Scadrian tongue, though her voice too seemed to lack any expression or emotion. 

“Are you the tyrant who has oppressed the people of this planet for over a millenia? Are you the Lord Ruler?”

Rashek laughed to himself. So this foreign entity knew of him, and was now attempting to aid the rebellion. It seems he was right about them having a new ally. As for powerful, he would determine that for himself. Before that however, he would need to affirm her silly questions.

“I am the Lord Ruler.” he declared, attempting to intimidate this new foe. “I do not oppress my people, I keep them where they belong so that they do not let power go to their heads and disrupt the order of this Empire that I have created. I am the God of this world, no one else can handle the responsibility that comes with divinity.” 

He had hoped these words would quell this girl, but instead they seemed to strengthen her resolve. She jumped, surprisingly agile, to the center of the grand hall, a mere few meters from his throne. She stood tall and declared, 

“If you are the Lord Ruler, then I must defeat you.” she threatened with an icy voice. “No people should ever have to suffer under the hand of an oppressor who wishes to keep them from achieving everything that they are capable of.”

He sneered, annoyed by the particularly rebellious spirit of this new opponent. He stood from his throne and readied his metals, all of them. He did not know what this girl was capable of, but he had seen many fighting tactics. He was confident in his ability to squash her. 

“Very well then. Come at me, so that I may show you your mistake in challenging the divine.”

At these words he burned all his essential metals, just a gentle simmer at first, feeling the fire stoked within him. The girl affirmed her willingness to take action and raised her arms to point towards Rashek, her fingers extended. And then, a millisecond afterwards, he saw and heard several small explosions on the tips of her fingers as several small projectiles, akin to coins, passed through his body. His wounds healed so quickly they may as well have never happened, but still he was shocked. He burned Steel and Iron to verify his suspicions, and sure enough, the projectiles she was still firing were made of metal. But, to his even greater surprise, the girl herself was made of metal. Blue lines extending from his chest pointed to each and every inch of her body. He chuckled to himself. That would make this fight almost comically easy.

-

Upon hearing his invitation to engage combat, Aigis opened fire. Arms raised toward the Lord Ruler, she fired a couple quick rounds into his torso. What she didn’t expect was that they’d pass straight through him, having no effect whatsoever. He was just standing in place, pondering. Up until now she’d been able to easily decommission opponents with just one or two bullets, but now she found an opponent who may take hundreds. Unshaken, she grit herself and hardened her expression, aiming to outdo him with sheer firepower. However, what happened next truly did shake her. 

The Lord Ruler wasn’t even getting hit by the bullets anymore. He was reflecting them away from himself. At this, Aigis put an end to her firing. The tyrant still stood in the same place with the same expression. If this man truly was divine, then he would be no easy opponent. And if bullets wouldn’t do the trick, then she would need something more powerful. As such, she reached within and summoned Athena, the Persona coalescing from blue fire to appear at her side and quickly lunging towards Rashek. And it was at this that the man’s stature finally changed, specifically to that of one much more curious and worried than they had been previously, his arms raised partially and taking a step back.

Athena was too quick for the bewildered Lord Ruler to successfully come about his wits and dodge, and so her spear pierced him straight through the chest. Aigis smiled, perceiving herself successful and recalling Athena. However, the tyrant did not slump to the ground dead. Instead he stood completely unscathed. 

-

Rashek did not know what that being was. There was not a trace of metal on its body, and yet when he was stabbed, he could distinctly feel that the spear was metallic. Regardless, he could not let curiosity take him over at the moment. This opponent was going to be more of a challenge than he had previously assumed. He stood firm, Gold healing his wounds almost instantaneously, and resolved himself to finish this fight quickly. The girl’s posture was failing her ever so slightly, she was clearly shaken, undoubtedly having never witnessed a Scadrian survive an attack so brutal. This would be his opportunity. 

He flared Pewter and tapped Steel, letting the insurmountable speed fill his body. In nanoseconds he had crossed the distance between himself and the girl, far too quickly for her to react, and gripped his fist around her neck, flaring Compounded Pewter. He knew that he could not choke a metallic being, but he could throw them very, very far away. She fruitlessly attempted shooting at him with her projectiles, but he was far too efficient in swatting away pests. He reached within himself and gathered a good amount of strength before throwing the now seemingly weightless girl as hard as he could at the window, before flaring Compounded Iron and Steel. He pushed on her metallic body, and she was sent cascading through the open night air like a rag doll, so far away that he could no longer sense her with Allomancy. 

-

Aigis lay in the dirt, barely damaged but absolutely feeling defeated. She had never met a human who could move so quickly, who could negate damage so effortlessly. And he had discarded her as though she were a crumpled soda can. Her opponent was powerful, and yet Aigis knew she needed to keep fighting. She stood, summoning Athena to cast Diarahan on herself, only to recall the persona afterwards. She activated her thrusters and began her flight back to Kredik Shaw. 

-

Rashek stood in the shattered glass remains of the window he had sent this alien combatant out of. He knew the fight would be easy, but he did not expect it would be over almost instantly. He pondered to himself as to how this girl was the cause of such a successful rebellion. He did not know if the fall had killed her or not, but he did not expect her to make it back to him any time soon. And so it was a surprise to him when he saw that she was flying back to his palace, seemingly unharmed. 

-

Aigis slammed back down into the throne room of Kredik Shaw, her resolve hardened. She stood firm and assured both herself and her opponent of her capabilities. 

“You can’t defeat me so easily! I have far more up my sleeve than you could comprehend.”

The Lord Ruler was not shaken at all. “Very well then,” he declared. “The real fight starts here.”

Aigis couldn’t agree more. She raised her arms towards him once more, only this time, she opened pauldrons at her wrists and fired six short missiles towards the tyrant. However, to her surprise, the man simply chuckled and reflected the missiles away from him just as easily as he had the bullets. It was then that Aigis was hit by a massive wave of negative emotions. She had experienced fear before of course, sadness, nihilism, emptiness, she had known all of it. But this was so much more than she could have ever known. If she had had a heart, it would be compressed from all sides by anxiety. She can’t win this. She knows she can’t win this. Her opponent is an oppressor who has gotten his way for over a millennia, who has shaped an entire empire to follow his every command. He is a God, and she’s just a small soul harbored in metal. She closed her wrist pauldrons and laid down on the floor of the throne room. She was done. Her death here was inevitable. She would never see her friends or Earth again. It was over. 

-

Rashek smiled. It seemed his massive wave of Soothing and Rioting had worked on the metallic entity. Not only had it worked, it seemed to be doing its job amazingly. The girl just laid on the ground, eyes staring dejectedly above at the ceiling. Any and all hope of winning, any and all fight still within her, had been stamped out. This fight was over. Yet another unworthy opponent for a deity such as him. He flared Pewter and Compounded Pewter, and walked up to the husk of a girl. Standing above her, he flared Compounded Iron and stomped with a powerful leg, right onto the alien’s waist. To his surprise, she wasn’t immediately crushed. However, she was badly damaged in that area of her body. In spite of this, she simply lay, the effects of the emotional attack still doing their job. He stomped again, this time on her leg. This time the limb was promptly crushed. It didn’t seem this metallic creature could feel pain, but she was very obviously capable of being damaged. Such fascinating design. He stomped again, crushing her other leg just as easily. It was then that the girl actually started to move once more. 

-

Aigis lay broken. Her emotions, her hope of winning this fight, had slowly been coming back to her. She doesn't know what had happened to her, why she so easily let herself be destroyed, why she laid back and accepted it. But she couldn’t lose. Not yet. Not so easily. She propped herself on her arms as the deity watched her with a piercing glare. Before he could damage her further, she called within her for Athena and cast Diarahan on herself once more. Instantly her torso and legs repaired themselves to full form, and all her stamina returned to her. The tyrant backed away, met once again with a more than capable Aigis and her Persona. Her projectiles wouldn’t do her any good. This was Athena’s fight, and she was going to win it. And so, in quick succession, she cast Tarukaja, Rakukaja, and Sukukaja upon herself before a sudden force pushed against her and slammed her into the wall of the throne room. However, she wasn’t the one who needed to get close this time. Athena charged towards the Lord Ruler and was upon him in milliseconds, slashing at him with a Fatal End. The attack severed his arm clean off, or so it would have, if his tissue did not reattach instantly. She would need more powerful attacks if she were to win this fight. She herself would need to be more powerful. And so, she reached within herself, stoking the fire of her resolve, and activated Orgia Mode. She felt the raw power consume her, and subsequently felt it empower Athena. She wasn’t holding back any further. She would need to end this fight now, or it would truly be over. 

-

For the first time in the battle, Rashek was truly intimidated. He was up against two powerful opponents now, and from what he could gather, they were fighting on overdrive. However, he did not live for centuries as a tyrant without earning that position. He stoked each of his metals, ready to exemplify what he was truly capable of. 

The attacks came quickly, strikes and slashes from this odd spear-wielding deity, coupled with projectiles from the girl. But Rashek was experienced. With Compounded Steel and Pewter, he effortlessly danced around the spear of this ethereal warrior, while carelessly deflecting any projectiles sent his way with Steel. After sidestepping a particularly heavy swing, he attempted to strike this armor-clad… thing, only to find his fist pass straight through the entity. This truly did take him aback, long enough so that he was subsequently slammed into by its shield, as well as the girl, who had used her sheer weight and flight speed to ram into him. The dual attacks knocked him to the ground, though he was quickly back up. The girl and the warrior stood side by side, ready to attack once more. Rashek decided he was tired of playing games, tired of this fight going on far longer than it needed to. He reached within and burned his trump card, the metal that would guarantee he won this fight. Atium. 

-

Athena lunged towards the Lord Ruler once more. However, just before she had even started moving, he had already dodged. She swiped for him once more and again, he was out of harm's way before there was any harm to be wary of. Aigis stood in place, firing bullets to keep the tyrant distracted while Athena continued her onslaught of spear swipes and strikes. However, despite the best efforts of their dual onslaught, the pair couldn’t land a single attack on the Lord Ruler. He always seemed to be out of harm’s way just before they attacked. What they did manage however was to back him into a corner. Aigis could feel the fuel of her Orgia Mode nearing its end. She knew she needed to end this fight now, or she would find herself totally helpless. Her power was already slowly dropping to her normal level. And so, she prepared to unleash her most powerful skill. She cast Tarukaja upon herself once more and summoned God’s Hand to rain upon her opponent. 

-

Rashek saw it before it happened. A massive fist thundering down from the sky to strike him. He was cornered, nowhere to escape to without being slashed through, and he had already expended most of his Gold reserves. No, he needed to meet this attack head on. He reached within, flaring Pewter, Compounded Pewter, Compounded Iron, Compounded Electrum, and, to add an extra burst to all of his strength and durability, flared Duralumin. He grounded himself and, right as the massive fist coalesced above him and slammed down, he met its force with both of his own, attacking with all of his might against the deific force that now met his body, almost crushing him underneath its sheer power. The ground around his feet shattered, collapsing into itself, dust and rubble flying in all directions.

-

As the smoke cleared, God’s Hand disappeared. The Lord Ruler was nowhere to be seen. Aigis stood, apprehensive. She recalled Athena and waited, waited for any sign that this monster she had been fighting was still alive. And then, her systems deactivated. She crumpled to the ground, paralyzed. She was now in her cool down phase. Orgia Mode had exhausted her energy. She was still conscious, still aware, though she was completely and totally immobile. She could only pray that the Lord Ruler was truly dead, and that no new threats would make their way to her location, or she would be helpless to defeat them. 

-

Rashek lay near immobile on the stone floor of the hall below, every bone in his arms and legs broken, all of his ribs cracked. Most of his metals were emptied. However, the one he needed most was still available to him. He burned Compounded Gold, and let its healing effects fill his body, mending all of the cracks, tears, and shattered bones within him almost instantly. Once he was fully healed, he stood. He did not know if the alien girl was still above, though he thought it wise to check. He stored a good amount of weight into his Iron ring and proceeded to jump to the floor above, now several times lighter. What he found assured his victory. 

-

As Aigis lay, still in her cool down phase, her eyes were suddenly met with a sight that filled her with fear akin to that she had felt during the earlier emotional attack. The Lord Ruler, standing as tall and as powerful as ever, was standing at the edge of the hole that had been made by God’s Hand, very much alive. Terror filled her every thought as she saw him take a swig of a small glass vial before walking over to her. Only this time, instead of stomping on her, he kicked her hard. She found herself several meters away, torso badly damaged. She desperately reached within herself, attempting to call Athena, attempting to move once more, to no avail. There was nothing she could do. Memories of Earth, memories of her friends, filled her mind as she watched her final opponent approach her one last time. If she was capable of crying, tears would be leaving her eyes in waves at this moment. She closed her eyes, her life of happiness she had found with the other members of SEES filling her heart and mind, and then Aigis was no more. 

-

The Lord Ruler looked out upon his burning city. The metallic warrior was surely dead now, her head lay shattered on the ground near her body, crushed. Metal parts were strewn across the floor. She had been a worthy opponent in the end, but Rashek never lost his battles. He was going to be the tyrant of Scadrial as long as he needed to be. He sighed, walking back to his throne and sitting upon it once again. He had a lot of messes he needed to clean up, but for now, he simply wanted to look out at the destruction being rained upon Luthadel, the city he so carefully constructed over centuries. He took one last look at the broken, crumpled metallic body of the young entity that had attempted to take his life. And he felt justified in his taking of hers. Such is punishment for those who try to dethrone God.


End file.
